fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Power Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Also, this is a spin-off season to Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!, in which about Amaino Yume, who was one of the main protagonist in the season who becoming a pretty cure along with the other Pretty Cures to save the Colorful World after Shimmer Sensation, which it has a new villain who revives the Shadow Empire. Synopsis Twenty-four Prism Gems were scattered and were missed due to a black goo turns into a mastermind named Black Demon, who revives the Shadow Empire and he can steals the colors and jewels to seal into darkness. The storage chest with a full of Prism Gems was already taken by Black Demon but the chest was broken which the Prism Gems are scattered and were missed. Therefore, the Colorful World was in danger and were destroyed. On the other hand inthe land of Nijiirohoseki, the counterpart of Fantaisie Petillante, a 13-year old girl named Amaino Yume, who was currently studying in Nijiirohoseki Middle School with her new friends. After her first day of school, a monster named Kurokongo who wants to get in danger! Niji-Iro tells to his inhabitants, Colorama and Spectrum tolds Yume to use a Prism Palette and she becomes Cure Bliss! Yume was transformed pretty cure for the first time. Later, the pretty cure warriors will save the Colorful World against the evil! Characters Pretty Cures * Amaino Yume / Cure Bliss The leader of the group which she has a beautiful smile and she loves to caring to other people. She is very bright, optimistic, and she has a warm-pleasant smile by other people. She was klutsy sometimes and she loves to studying. Yume was living in mansion with her family to take care her grandparents. She represents the pink Cure of love and she holds the pink Rubellite. * Atsui Akai / Cure Hot ' The first tomboyish member who can likes to create some jokes. She is the member of the basketball team because she is hyper and energetic. She is terrible at studies (esp. Math and Science) because she hates school and playing basketball in some places. She represents the red Cure of fire and she holds the red Ruby. * 'Shino Yosei / Cure Nymph ' The cheerful member of the Prism Power Cures who loves to read books like fairytales and she is being dream to be a princess. She has a huge appetite and she loves glitters. Yosei has a goofy-like attitude and she can going to garden or heritage sites, which she lives as a princess. She represents the orange Cure of light and she holds the orange Amber. * 'Denki Kiiro / Cure Atom ' The autism-like member who is very crybaby with a childish attitude. She is very gentle, peaceful, and she is very cuddle. She can bullied with some people but she can hurt and painful of her. Kiiro loves stuff toys and cupcakes because she is loves to be baby-like personality. She represents the yellow Cure of technology/electricity and she holds the yellow Topaz. * 'Midorisaku Shinzen / Cure Fern ' The tsundre member has a quiet personality, who loves to care plants. She was currently living in their garden beside the farm with her family. Shinzen has a large plantation supply with her father because she likes plants and trees. She loves to create a bonsai and helping her family in the large platation supply. She represents the green Cure of nature and she holds the green Emerald. * 'Konetsu Fuyu / Cure Winter ' The mysterious member who is half-Japanese half-Korean exchange member who has a cold personality. She has an inner problems and she can act a lot to control and teach some problems. She can distract if she is getting angry of people. She is been sensitive and always getting calm if she have friends who caring her. She represents the cyan Cure of ice and she holds the turquoise Amazonite. * 'Fukaikawa Mizumi / Cure Lake ' The most popular student and is the Student Council President of Nijiirohoseki Middle School along with Keba as the Vice President who is admiring her friends and students. She has a strong friendship with Yume. She is very smart and she is very strict. Her mother is a principal in the Middle School and she is very rich, which her family lives in big mansion. She represents the blue Cure of water and she holds the blue Sapphire. * 'Kokyokokyu Aria / Cure Cadence ''' Born as '''Maria Arianna Kokyokokyu Scott. Aria is American-Asian member who is the singer in the shows. She has a strong passion of music and she likes to play musical instruments. She is excellent in dancing and singing when she is 7 years old. Before the series started, she was living currently in Fantaisie Petillante and the halfway of the first episode, she is living in Nijihoseki to meet her relatives. She has a close friends with Ame as called the duo as Amearia and some friends called her as Rockstar. She represents the purple Cure of music and she holds the purple Amethyst. * Utsukushiningyo Rina / Cure Velvet ' The most famous member of the Prism Power Cures which she is extremely beautiful model who appears in magazines and fashion shows. Her appearance are purely "modelesque". She loves fashion and loves to wear outfits or make-up as usually. She seems being popularity as a model or during as a Cure. She represents the magenta Cure of fashion and she holds the magenta Kunzite. * 'Hageshi Jaken / Cure Fierce ' The second tomboyish member of the team. She has a big fan of volleyball and she is very strong and sexy. Jaken likes to eat spicy foods and she can even determined to becoming a famous player of volleyball. Unlike Akai, she is also good at studies and she likes funny and cute things. She represents the scarlet Cure of earth and she holds the crimson Garnet. * 'Kaijitsu Kinomi / Cure Limerick ' The girlish member of the team which she is very talented who has like to wear her jewelries. Her family has a jewelry shop, which the prices of the jewelry are very expensive. Her friends called her as '"Kira-chan", which she is very sweet. She can examinize the gemstones, pearls, and minerals. Instead, she has a strong sense of Prism Gems to collect it. She can getting a quite clumsy. She represents the chartreuse Cure of glitters and she holds the lime Peridot. * Kantan Raku / Cure Pristine ' The third boyish member which some people were seem as the sensitive person who loves ice hockey and swimming. She has a short temper and keeps truly that she is dreaming at night. Raku likes to seen the moon by the night to keep her wishes became a reality. She represents the indigo Cure of moon and she holds the ultramarine Spinel. * 'Ryusei Ame / Cure Meteor ''' The talented member which she is a close friend of Aria and she calls as the duo of '''Amearia. She is very determined to dance and sing. She is sparkly, talented, and called as the Popstar. Ame is seems defintely rich and she likes sushi. She has the strong sense of fashion and beauty because she is in pop culture. She represents the violet Cure of stars and she holds the lavender Tanzanite. * Junsei Kanbi / Cure Macaroon ' The childish member who she is likes to candies, cakes, pastries, and creamy shakes. Kanbi wants to be a patisserie of the confectionary shop. Her appearance was looks likes from 60s. She can bullied with Kaya because of her crybaby personality and she is good friend with Kiiro. She represents the peach Cure of sweets and she holds the apricot Morganite. * 'Hanran Kasa / Cure Parasol ' The second girlish member who lives in Paris, France. She speaks French and she has a boyfriend. Kasa is very mature, and she is advising for happening reasons. She has a full of love and the boys are liked her. She likes selfie and posted in Instagram to get more likes. Kasa likes roses, flowers, and perfume. She represents the coral Cure of flowers and she holds the salmon Padparascha. * 'Keikoseino Kagayaku / Cure Neon ''' Nicknamed as '''Kaya. She is the tricky member in the team who likes to play magic cards and she has a "nerd" appearance. Kaya is also as an innocent because her father was working as magician in the carnival so her dream to becoming a successful magician. She was getting upset sometimes but she is very determined always. She represents the teal Cure of magic and she holds the pine Jade. * Teikiatsu Uzumake / Cure Cyclone ''' Nicknamed as '''Uzzy. A member who has a very "boyish" and she has a mix-up personality. Uzumake is very close to Akai, Jaken, Raku, Kuroi, and Keba. But she has a extremely strongest of the boyish Cures. She likes basketball and a Point Guard in the Sports Area. Sometimes, she likes cute things and she was definitely sweet. She represents the lime Cure of wind and she holds the harlequin Beryl. * Nibuidesu Kuroi / Cure Shadow ' A lonewolf-like personality which she is always befriend with Uzzy and Yurei. Kuroi lefts alone before she becoming a Cure. She likes gothic and dark things but she is very clumsy and selfish. After becoming a Cure, she is enjoying with her friends. She is loves to eat takoyaki and charcoal icecream. She also wears lolita clothes. She represents the black Cure of darkness and she holds the black Onyx. * 'Tengoku Kaori / Cure Heaven ' The matured member. She seems like an angel. Kaori is a sensitive girl who getting always happening in case of the people. She is very holy and she has a big feelings. She has a biological sister named Yukisora Diamond who was becoming a revival Cure Arc-En-Ciel. She is also gentle on her friends and she was always praising with God. She represents the white Cure of sky and she holds the white Zircon. * 'Mokuzai Seira / Cure Acrylic ' She is very artistic member who loves to arts. She reads history and she is the member of the arts club. She was seems lively, serious, and she is very klutz. Seira wishes to going to Spain to seen the excellent paintings. She is also likes to decorating, drawing, and coloring her favorite sculptures and portraits. She represents the brown Cure of earth and she holds the sepia Tourmaline. * 'Yokai Yurei / Cure Grudge The lonewolf member. Yurei is very rocky and she is very quiet and cold. She likes horror movies and books and she like gothic outfits. Yurei likes rock songs and she likes to play piano. She is very carefree when she was becoming friends with her pretty cures. She wants to scare some people have bad but she can joke elsewere. She represents the gray Cure of ghosts and she holds the charcoal Quartz. * Bakudan Kogane / Cure Sequin ' A member who she is very rich and elegant member who is Mizumi's cousin and she is the niece of Kaede and Keba. Her personality was becoming improved after she was advising with Mizumi. She likes to drink tea and writing fanfiction. Her personality is very sparkly and cheerful-like an actress. She represents the gold Cure of sun and she holds the golden Chalcedony. * 'Shirogane Kaede / Cure Reflect ' She is one of Kogane's niece. She is very clumsy and selfish member. Her favorite food is cakes because she is seems like a bubbly girl who wants to becoming a chef. She was officially asa average member who loves video games and is like an openly-childish girl. She represents the silver Cure of mirrors and she holds the platinum Opal. * 'Seido Keba / Cure Chiffon ' The final member in the Prism Power Cure in which she is a little bit of klutz. She is the Vice President of Nijiirohoseki Middle School along with Mizumi. She can be angry and she is the cousin of Mizumi and also as the one of Kogane's niece. She is very openly-tomboyish who loves to play football but she is also intelligent. She represents the bronze Cure of time and she holds the copper Agate. Mascots * 'Colorama ' A puppy-like mascot who was one of Vivid's inhabitants. Along with Spectrum, he has to find the Prism Gems to save the world. He is very cheerful and lucky to Yume. * 'Spectrum ' A bunny-like mascot who was one of Vivid's inhabitants. Along with Colorama, she has to find the Prism Gems to save the world. She is loveable, sweet, and gentle. Allies Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! * 'Yukisora Diamond / Cure Arc-En-Ciel ''' Cure Arc-En-Ciel was revived and she replaced Diamond after Hosekiiro Manami. Diamond is seems cold, but she is the ''Pretty Cure Adviser'' and she is close with Yume. * 'Mojiretsu Korigashi / Cure Ribbon ' The lead Cure of Shimmer Sensation Cures. She is represented the pink Cure of love. * 'Otogibanashi Hiragi / Cure Holly ' She is represented the cyan Cure of sky. * 'Netsuretsuna Kirameki / Cure Glow ' She is represented the yellow Cure of light. * 'Shinrin Matsu / Cure Forest ' She is represented the green Cure of nature. * 'Gassho Utano / Cure Chorus ' She is represented the violet Cure of music. * 'Miraiji Tokei / Cure Polaroid ' She is represented the orange Cure of time. * 'Fukai Kaiyo / Cure Ocean ' She is represented the blue Cure of water and ice. * 'Bakufu Haretsu / Cure Blast ' She is represented the red Cure of fire. * 'Senkai Mawasu / Cure Swivel ' She represnted the peach Cure of wind. * 'Shinjitsu Kan / Cure Truth ' She represented the harlequin Cure of feelings. * 'Takino Kiri / Cure Mist ' She represented the indigo Cure of magic. * 'Ryoku Denki / Cure Truth ' She represented the chartreuse Cure of electricity. * 'Vivid ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Neon ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Pastel ' She is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Metallic ' She is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World. * 'Niji-Iro ' He is one of the inhabitants in Colorful World who wants to reveal Cure Arc-En-Ciel's history. Extra Prism Power Cures TBA Shadow Empire *Noirceur ' The primary antagonist who replaced Black Demon. Actually, she is one of Black Demon's assistant. *'Black Demon ' The very main antagonist of the season. He tries to destroy the Colorful World. *'Uncolored Trio''' **'Kuruma ' The first general to appear. A male chubby member who can attacks the pretty cures andhe can't attacked the Cures' powers. **'Ayumu ' The second general to appear. A male handsome member who can use his screaming voice to adding more the Kurokongos. **'Tsuko ' The only female in the trio. She can revive the main Kurokongo and she can use her wand to destroy the pretty cures' powers. *''Darker Twins'' **'Blur ' He is Fade's twin and he can create a fog and explosion to poinsoned it. **'Fade ' She is Blur's twin and ahe can steal the colors with her black brush. *'Kurokongo ' The main monsters of the season. The name means "Black Diamond". Supporting Characters Items *'Prism Palette ' The transformation device of the Cures. The palette has a mirror and they can used as a brooch instead of hanging in the hip. *'Prism Gems ' The main collectable items in the season. The gems are truly like gemstones with a glowing vivid-colored gemstone at the center. It can be activated in Prism Palette. **'Colourful Gems' The rivalry of Prism Gems, which can be used as an idol form. *'Prism Wand ' The main attack item of the season. Also, can be used as a microphone. *'Colourful Scepter ' Another attack and upgraded item of the season to upgrade the Glittering Form and the Sparkling Form. *'Sparkling Rainbow Dresser ' The ultimate upgraded item who collects the Prism Gems and the Colourful Gems. Also, this can be used as the extremely power-up of the Sparkling Form. Forms/Power Ups *'Prism Power Form '- The main outifit of the Prism Power Cures. In each Prism Power Cure have own gradient from their theme color. They have own hairstyle and the decorations have a vivid-colored band with a heart-shaped gemstone at the ribbon. There have heart-shaped earrings and a choker. The dress have in light-colored with a puffy sleeves, a Prism Power insignia-like gemstone, which it hangs Prism Palette at their white ribbon. The skirt have a frills and ruffles, a meshed cloth, and a dark-colored big ribbon at the back. There have heart-shaped gemstone white ribbon at the long gloves and thigh-high boots with a dark-colored lining. *'Rainbow Live Form '- The idol outfit of the Prism Power Cures. The form was very different. It was resemble from the Aikatsu! idol outfits. *'Glittering Form '- The upgraded form. There have a long ribbon, light-colored appearance, a big ribbon at the center, and there have more frills and ruffles. *'Sparkling Form' - The ultimate upgrade form of the Prism Power Cures. This is more powerful and more designative than the Glittering Form. Locations * ** ** ** * * Trivia *This season was based from AkihsukKaz's Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure!. But this is different version of the season. **Also, both have the themes are elements and jewels and there have 24 Cures. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! is the first season to have based from the former season. **Also, the sequel was not succeeding the season but it has based off and there are more in romantic theme. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the second season to have not changing their eye and hair colour when there becoming a Cure. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''has shared some similarities with Aikatsu!: **Both have officially themes are idols and music also. **Both have the main protagonists were 24. **Both have more pink females as a main protagonists. **Both have same voice actors. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season where the main Cures are not 14 years old. *In episode 24, Cure Arc-En-Ciel was revived herself, but it takes a place to Diamond, Kaori's biological sister. *In episode 33, the Glittering forms were revealed. *This season have more than 50 episodes. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to have a foreign Cure. Sequel *Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Media Episodes [[Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Episodes|''Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Episodes]] Music *'Shiawase Rainbow! Prism Power Pretty Cure!' - The main opening theme of the season. *'Colourful Symphony' - The first ending of the season. *'Rainbow Friends Forever' - The second ending of the season. Movies * Merchandise : Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Merchandise Gallery Cures Sketch3382322.png|'Amaino Yume' Sketch338397.png|'Atsui Akai' Sketch70101317.png|'Shino Yosei' Sketch3318255.png|'Denki Kiiro' Sketch3318653.png|'Midorisaku Shinzen' Sketch3318916.png|'Konetsu Fuyu' Sketch3318131.png|'Fukaikawa Mizumi' Sketch33181543.png|'Kokyokokyu Aria' Sketch12516514.png|'Utsukushiningyo Rina' Sketch7010540.png|'Hageshi Jaken' Sketch7010133.png|'Kaijitsu Kinomi' Sketch12516723.png|'Kantan Raku' Items IMG 20160419 092600.JPG|Prism Palette PPPCGem.png|Prism Gems PPPCWand.png|Prism Wand References External Links Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AhimSeries Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Fashion Fanseries